


A 1000 Times

by aureate_avena79



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate_avena79/pseuds/aureate_avena79
Summary: What if Hannah hadn't stopped Clay on the night of Jessica's party? Would what have followed been enough to stop her killing herself? Would it have saved everyone else?





	A 1000 Times

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party, but I was really affected by 13 Reasons Why, and I've been loving all the other fanfics, so I thought I would try writing one of my own. I have never written anything like this before, so I apologise if it's bad, but I thought I might as well post it to get some feedback! I named this after the song that plays during these scene in the show.
> 
> I don't know how far I'm going to take this story, I'm just going to see what ideas come to me as I go. 
> 
> I'm probably going to be updating quite slowly as I have exams starting soon, this is just something I'm doing in my free time to relax. 
> 
> Thanks for looking at this, and I apologise for any mistakes I haven't noticed.

"I like the name Clay"

"I like the name Hannah"

Before I could think twice, I kissed her. Softly as first, but then her hand was on my neck, pulling me closer, then I was sitting next to her on the bed, then fumbling to undo the buttons of my shirt, all the while still kissing. Her lips were soft, as I had imagined them to be. I pulled away for a second and stared into her clear blue eyes, and they stared right back into mine.

"This ok?"

"More than ok."

Then our lips crashed together again, and somehow my shirt ended up on the floor. I started kissing her neck when I felt her tense underneath me; I wondered whether I should ask again, but before I had the chance she spoke out softly.

"Clay"

Her voice sounded unsure, as if she were trying to convince herself of something, and I pulled back once more and looked at her, more closely this time. She looked worried, her eyebrows knitted together, as she examined my face much as I was hers. She put her hand out and touched my cheek bone with her fingers, then running them along my jaw. Her features softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. She pulled me towards her again, and while I was relieved and ecstatic to be finally here, with her, with Hannah, I had studied her for far too long to know what was normal and what was not, and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Soon other items of clothing, including Hannah's burgundy dress and my trousers, had joined my shirt on the floor. There was a brief rattle of the door handle as someone tried to come in, and Hannah and I both looked up briefly, but I had made sure to lock the door on the way in, so there was no further interruption - save for Jessica yelling "stop having sex in my bed," through the closed door, her words slurred, followed by laughter which faded as she made her way back downstairs.

Before I knew it, she produced a condom, then I was inside her and it was beautiful, and then it was over. We lay there, a tangled mass of pale limbs, brown hair, and blue eyes, staring at each other yet still embarrassed when caught by the other. I was smiling like a lunatic, so much that it hurt, the same thought going round and round my head: _"My Hannah."_ She too had a silly, small grin on her face, and her eyes had just the smallest sparkle in them; before now I hadn't realised that they had lost it, but when I thought about it, I hadn't seen it in a long time. I was beginning to get nervous, I would ask her about it at the Cresmont - no - I could ask her out now.

Another rattle of the door brought us both back to the real world, and we untangled ourselves before redressing as well as we could, trying not to make what had happened too obvious to the outside world; this was our moment. We shared a couple more secretive grins, before I laced her fingers through mine and unlocked the door, vacating the room for the next couple waiting in the hall as we had been less than half an hour ago. We had barely reached the bottom of the stairs before we were engulfed in a sea of people and noise, so that we could barely see or hear each other.

"Shall we get out of here?" I shouted to Hannah, gesturing towards the front door with my free hand. She nodded in agreement, and we pushed through the crowd, too absorbed in their own lives to notice us, the two invisible outcasts. We spilled out onto the front lawn, and made our way down the front path, passing Jeff on the way. I nodded in greeting and he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, before looking pointedly at our intertwined hands. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Heading off already, Jensen? It's barely 11! This was not a part of the bet." Jeff remarked, throwing his hands up despairingly.

"We're done with the noise and the people and the alcohol for the night," I replied honestly, and Jeff sighed dramatically.

"Whatever dude, I give up. I'll see you at school next week," he conceded, "you too, Hannah Baker." He smiled at her knowingly, and she blushed slightly but smiled back. We walked down the front path and stopped at the end, both knowing the others house was in the opposite direction to our own, but neither wanting to leave the other's company just yet.

"Can I walk you home?" I suggested nervously, and let out a small sigh of relief when she agreed. We walked along the sidewalk in the dark, the sounds of the party gradually fading as we walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome!


End file.
